This invention relates to the field of perpetual calendars. Such calendars can be used in any particular year so as to not require the purchase of a new calendar every year.
Heretofore, perpetual calendars have either been complex in their construction and/or operation, or are highly difficult and confusing to read. Thus, prior art perpetual calendars having such deficiencies are of limited utility and practicality, and have accordingly not come into wide use by a time conscious public.